Are You Ready?
by xsodapopx7
Summary: For now. The flock is taking a quick break from their lives and just being kids. Max has an idea to make the night fun. what is it? well its called reading my story to find out. i need more reviews before i will post another chapter!
1. Ready? Set? WING IT!

Ready? Set? WING IT!

Okay, quick recap. The flock and I are on the boarder of Texas and Louisiana. Chillin' down South. We decided to take a quick break of all the erasers for a day and that whole "still got to save the word" thing.

"It's been a while since we did anything exciting. Right guys?" I said to the flock. "Oh and I mean fun too. Not the exciting kind of being chased by erasers." Now I was rambling but I just didn't really care I just wanted them to know the surprise I had in store for them. Ohh, and would it be fun.

"Yeah" said Gazzy. "Will it be fun or just your type of fun?" Now I could tell Gazzy was excited which kind of got my hopes up. "No Gaz, don't be silly it's probably looking to see where to go next, cause Max is out of idea's." said Fang which hurt my heart. He's been so out of it lately and I really have no clue why.

"No." I said "because I already told you guys that it wouldn't have anything to do with that stuff. Okay now guess what it is." "We are going on American Idol!!" nudge screamed. "No." I said laughing. "We are gonna have a Dare Night!" I heard moans and groans but, my dear Angel said it would be fun. "Ohh shut up!" I said. "You guys can do this or stay in this cave and be board your minds off." I heard a lot of "okay's" and "whatever's" and I quickly reviewed the rules.

"Okay (that's what I thought) now we will split up into two teams. Each team gets a set of Dare Cards and has to read the place to go to and on the back says what you do. Once you complete the task you have to take a picture of it. Every member of the team has to complete at least one task. Each team will have one captain. Once you have finished all the tasks, forfeits, or time runs out we will meet back at the cave. Your team only has until 12:00 midnight." I breathed heavily. "Okay, everyone okay on rules. Object now or till midnight hold your peace."

"Cool!" said Gazzy enthusiastically

"yeah." Moaned Fang.

"Okay" replied Iggy.

"Sure" barked Total.

"Yeah." Screeched Nudge.

And Angel smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay good." I smiled. "The two youngest are Captain's. Angel you got first pick." Angel and Gazzy stepped out in front of us and we formed a line.

"I want Max!" Angel said excitedly. I walked over to where she was standing and looked at the rest of the flock across the cave. "Your turn Gaz." I said. He thought for a second "Dramatic pause" he called it even though everyone knew who he was going to pick. "IGGY!" he screamed to the flock. Big surprise there, huh? Iggy made his way next to Gazzy and Angel picked Fang next. Fang strong gaze made his way next to me and Gaz had no choice but to pick Nudge.

You know how some people get their feelings hurt about being last pick? Not Nudge. She skipped over to them as if she were picked first.

"Okay, now here are the dare cards and these are the teams. Oh and here is a disposable camera to take the pictures. Ready GO!!"


	2. You GOT to be kidding Me?

You GOT to be kidding me

You GOT to be kidding me?

The Flock all screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I quickly gathered Fang and Angel and read the first clue aloud. "Go to the closest Mall near a Mc Donald's." We flew up into the air.

Angel was about 80 yards to the ground while me and Fang were about 150 yards away. I turned to him. "Fang?" I said in a cute little voice Angel had taught me. "Yeah?" he said. One syllable, imagine that? "Is something wrong? You have been acting kind of weird lately." He rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I said automatically. "Nothing, I just have been thinking a lot lately." He said. "About..?" I was going to get it out of him. "About… things." I took one glare at him and he quickly knew that he was to tell me or he would look like a dead bug on the windshield. "It's just that since we finished all of our tasks to do I thought we could just settle down. And I guess that we won't be able to do that ever, so I guess I'm an idiot for not realizing it before. All I want is to be normal… for once. Just once. That's it. I want to be able to wake up in the morning realizing I had just slept in or have someone yell at me to hurry up and get ready or we will miss the school bus. Or- I don't know." I nodded for him to keep going. "I want to have a job and get married and have a family and fall in love with someone who loves me back. But that won't ever happen. Not to me. Not to anyone in the flock." He finished quietly. That was the most, the deepest thing I have ever heard him say. Whoa. That was a complete shocker let me tell ya. "Me too." I said quietly because what else could I say. "I just wish I could make at least one of those things come true." I said. And with that he mumbled "You can." He flew over me, got close and kissed me. (Which is really hard in the air.)

It wasn't a really deep one, just a little peck. I broke free. Then Angel came charging up to tell us she found one. I dived down into the air like a rocket. Everything was a blur. I quickly landed and walked quickly up towards the arch of the mall. They came after me and I read the next part of the clue aloud.

On the back it was labeled "Fang" so he took it and read it. "Fang, you must go into the Victoria's secret store and buy a bra and short shorts." He turned to me. "Max!" he screamed. I let out a laugh and almost peed in my pants. Angel was laughing hysterically too. "What?" I grinned. "It's supposed to be fun. You will love the next part too. Haha" I gave another huge smile. "What? Are you mad that Lisa or that science freak isn't here?" I ran out of the store with Fang chasing me and Angel laughing so hard she was crying. Then I ran into the store and Fang calmed himself down and bought a matching bra and super short short shorts. It was pink and yellow and said "want this?" We then read the next part of the clue and it said "now you must get dressed in it and fly to McDonalds." Fang went into a bathroom and put it on. The men in the bathroom looked at Fang and backed away from him. When Fang came out me and Angel were on the floor laughing but with one look from Fang and we calmed ourselves down and THEN started cracking up again. Fang put his clothes over the lingerie and we flew to the closest McDonalds. When we arrived we read the next clue aloud. "Fang, you must _walk _through the drive through with nothing except your newly bought clothes on. You must order at least five things on the menu. Good Luck!" It read.

Fang took off his clothes and approached the drive through. Cars were beeping at him and honking and you could see the people in the drive-trough laughing. I took a picture of him and yelled "cheese". He shot a glance at me but I shook it off. Once he reached the chashier he payed his things and the clerk screamed for the owner and the owner was yelling at Fang. Ohh it was so very funny. He turned and ran and flew up into the air before the owner beat him with his broom. "Next Dare!" I called to Fang from up above the ground. "Good!" He said "I hope it's for you!" and with that he cracked a smile and everyone could tell he was having the time of his life. And so were we. I grabbed the next clue and it read… "_TO MAX"._


End file.
